


Eternidade

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: A sua eternidade sempre seria paralela a de Luhan, Zhang Yixing, e isso bastava para você.





	Eternidade

**Eternidade**

Você sempre soube que Luhan era como uma borboleta.

 

Você sempre soube que Luhan não ficaria preso a uma cidadezinha pequena do interior da China. Para você, Yixing, estava tudo bem seguir os passos dos seus pais e cuidar do negócio da família, sem contestar, como a boa ovelha que você sempre foi. Entretanto, esse não era o futuro que Luhan almejava para si e você sempre soube disso.

 

Desde pequeno, quando vocês se conheceram no momento em que a família de Luhan mudou para a casa vizinha a sua, você percebeu que Luhan era diferente. O chinês era um mais velho, porém seu rosto denotava uma inocência que fazia muito tempo que você não via em alguém. Havia algo em Luhan que o tornava diferente de todos, como seus olhos grandes e brilhantes que sempre pareciam se perder além do horizonte.

 

Vocês se tornaram amigos com mais facilidade do que imaginava; você nunca foi o exemplo de socialização, mas sua mãe gostava de dar as boas-vindas aos vizinhos e você a acompanhou quando foi entregar alguns bolinhos que havia preparado. A mãe de Luhan os atendeu e as duas começaram a conversar banalidades, enquanto seus olhos se focavam no garotinho um pouco menor que você que se escondia atrás das saias da mãe.

 

Você tinha sete anos quando encontrou Luhan e duvido que um dia venha a se esquecer de como esse dia marcou os acontecimentos seguinte de sua vida.

 

Poucos dias depois, Luhan começou a estudar na mesma escola que você e vocês se aproximaram como se fosse natural, mesmo que ele estivesse uma série acima. Acostumaram-se a ir e voltar da escola juntos e passavam muito tempo conversando sobre qualquer coisa que lhes viesse à mente, como os novos doces que sua mãe havia inventado ou o brinquedo novo que Luhan ganhou e prometeu brincar consigo.

 

Os anos se passaram calmos e tranquilos enquanto a amizade entre vocês apenas florescia. Vocês já tinham seus quinze e dezesseis anos quando compartilharam, pela primeira vez, seus maiores sonhos, à esperança de que pudessem se cruzar e, ainda assim, seguirem juntos.

 

Luhan sonhava muito alto, você pôde perceber. Os olhos do mais velho brilhavam enquanto contava-lhe que sonhava em ir até a capital e seguir como um cantor, assim como acreditava que havia nascido para ser. Você, por outro lado, expôs a vontade de continuar na sua cidade natal e cuidar da confeitaria de seus pais quando chegasse a sua vez.

 

Foi a primeira vez que você viu Luhan olhá-lo daquele jeito estranho, como se não pudesse acreditar que não havia nada de grandioso dentro de você. Foi também nesse momento que você percebeu que, apesar de toda a compatibilidade, todos os segredos compartilhados e a cumplicidade jurada, vocês também eram muito diferentes.

 

Você não entendia porque Luhan queria ir embora. Vocês tinham uma ótima vida estando no interior, a cidade era tranquila e seus vizinhos eram todos muito amáveis. Não era uma cidade tão pequena a ponto de cada um conhecer ao outro pelo nome, mas era suficiente para você. Você sempre gostou da calma e da segurança, não é, Yixing? E havia tantos riscos nos sonhos de Luhan que você tentou contê-lo.

 

Também foi assim que surgiu a primeira briga entre vocês; Luhan exaltou-se quando percebeu o que você queria dizendo os riscos. Luhan entendeu que você queria prendê-lo a si, talvez não porque a cidadezinha que os viu crescer era o lar de ambos, mas porque você não queria Luhan em lugar nenhum que não fosse ao seu lado. Você sempre foi o lado que se apegava mais rápido, não é?

 

Porém, você não pode segurar quem nasceu para ser como o vento, Yixing. Luhan era a brisa fresca que fazia com que as folhas voassem no outono, era as borboletas que pousavam nas flores na primavera a alçavam voo logo após, era os flocos de neve que caíam no inverno, aqueles que vocês dois gostavam de perseguir.

 

Luhan era a liberdade que você se privava de ter e que não podia impedir seu amigo de perseguir.

 

**. . .**

 

_“Sou muito maior do que esse mundo, Yixing.”_

 

_“Você não pode ser maior que o mundo, Luhan. Há algumas coisas que precisamos aceitar que não podemos mudar.”_

 

_“Eu posso. Eu sou a minha própria constelação, Yixing, e sou eu quem decido até onde posso chegar e eu sei que aqui não é o meu fim. Eu nasci para muito mais do que isso.”_

 

_Os olhos de Luhan novamente fitavam além do horizonte e você se perguntou qual era o seu papel na constelação que Luhan protagonizava._

 

**. . .**

 

Você sabia que as coisas haviam mudado entre vocês depois do dia em que compartilharam seus sonhos deitados na relva do parque favorito de vocês, mas tentou, ao máximo, continuar a amizade da mesma forma que era antes, assim como Luhan, mas ambos sabiam que algumas rachaduras são impossíveis de cobrir.

 

Luhan já completara dezenove anos e você se perguntava o que ainda o prendia àquela cidade quando se lembrava de tê-lo ouvido falar que partiria aos dezoito; por um momento, você se perguntou se todas as vezes em que tentou convencê-lo do contrário – você é persistente, Yixing, isso ninguém pode negar – havia funcionado, mas não se permitiu ter tantas esperanças. Seria pior caso se provasse errado.

 

O chinês mais velho foi o primeiro a lhe desejar feliz aniversário quando você alcançou os dezoito anos; vocês costumavam conversar através de cartazes em suas janelas que ficavam de frente uma para a outra e quando o relógio soou meia noite, você correu até a janela esperando que Luhan estivesse lá e ele estava.

 

O sorriso do mais velho contagiou até mesmo você e se pegou sorrindo de volta enquanto lia o cartaz onde Luhan lhe desejava feliz aniversário. Luhan não costumava ser tão comum quanto às outras pessoas e você não estranhou quando não encontrou todos os votos que costumava ouvir quando completava mais um ano.

 

Ao contrário do que imaginava, o cartaz de Luhan continha apenas uma frase além do costumeiro “feliz aniversário”.

 

_“Vamos juntos construir nossa própria eternidade a partir de hoje.”_

 

Mesmo com todos os votos recebidos por outras pessoas, desde sua família aos amigos que ainda mantinha no colégio, nada o fez sorrir tanto quanto saber que Luhan o incluía em seus planos sobre o futuro. Para você, Yixing, a eternidade compartilhada entre duas pessoas só é possível se permaneçam juntas até o fim, como um acordo mútuo de nunca abandonarem um ao outro e era dessa forma que você encarava Luhan.

 

Entretanto, Luhan partiu no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário, deixando-lhe uma carta onde dizia que estava indo para a capital perseguir seus próprios sonhos e que esperava que você pudesse realizar os seus, mesmo que preso àquela cidade. Luhan também expressava o desejo que pudessem se ver novamente, mas que reservava ao destino o acaso que lhes colocaria novamente frente a frente.

 

Junto a carta, estava o cartaz que Luhan lhe mostrou no dia anterior, que já parecia ser há muito tempo. Aquilo era a sua última recordação física de que Luhan esteve consigo, mas que finalmente libertou-se de seu casulo para voar livre em direção ao horizonte. Ao contrário do que imaginou, você não se pegou com raiva de seu amigo e sim torcendo para que seus esforços valessem a pena e que Luhan pudesse seguir em direção a sua constelação.

 

Você esperava que Luhan pudesse brilhar como a estrela que havia nascido para ser.

 

**. . .**

 

Algumas coisas só são percebidas quando os anos se passam tão rápido que, quando você menos espera, já não pode mais voltar atrás.

 

Assim como o esperado, quando terminou a escola, você assumiu os negócios da família. Sua mãe estava radiante com a ideia de que sua querida confeitaria continuaria ao seu legado e você conhecia o medo de sua mãe de que, assim como a senhora Lu, pudesse perdê-lo para a capital.

 

Por muito tempo, você não teve notícias de Luhan além do que ouvia da senhora Lu. Todas as vezes em que perguntava sobre o mais velho para sua mãe, ouvia que ele estava treinando para se tornar um cantor, que estava bem e, principalmente, mais feliz do que jamais havia estado.

 

Você se pegava um pouco triste todas as vezes em que ouvia tal relato, porque considerava as lembranças com Luhan as mais felizes que você tinha e o entristecia que o mesmo não acontecesse com aquele que considerou seu melhor amigo durante toda sua vida. Porém, você entendia que as pessoas crescem e amadurecem de forma diferente, nunca deixando de pensar em Luhan com o mesmo carinho que sempre o dedicou.

 

As coisas não mudaram muito para você, não é, Yixing? Você segue no ramo de sua família, administrando o negócio com o auxílio de seus pais que nunca deixaram de trabalhar consigo. Poucos anos depois, você também se casou e não poderia achar alguém mais especial para si do que sua mulher, que o presenteou com o melhor presente que você esperava, seu filho que nasceu dois anos após o casamento.

 

Você se considera uma pessoa feliz e realizada com seus feitos nos anos em que se passou e tudo o que você conquistou bastava para você.

 

Hoje é um dia especial porque completa uma década desde que Luhan deixou o interior para dar voz ao seu sonho. Você se pegava sorrindo pelos cantos ao se recordar, porque você sabia que Luhan conseguiu; você o assistia pela televisão quando aparecia em programas de variedade e ouvia suas músicas assim que o álbum era lançado. Luhan, além de seu melhor amigo com quem ainda mantinha contato quando a agenda de Luhan permitia, tornou-se parte de seu maior orgulho.

 

O dia na confeitaria estava bem corrido, contrariando suas expectativas de poder ir para casa cedo. Devido seu trabalho, pouco podia acompanhar dos burburinhos que tomou a cidade nos últimos dias e não sabia porque tantas garotas se amontoavam nas mesas mais afastadas do estabelecimento.

 

Antes que você pudesse caminhar até as garotas e perguntar seus motivos de continuarem ali com os cupcakes intocados à sua frente, a porta abriu mais uma vez e o tumulto que se formou na confeitaria não fora suficiente para tirá-lo do torpor que a surpresa o levou.

 

À sua frente, um pouco mais envelhecido pelo tempo que se passou e ao mesmo tempo a mesma pessoa que conheceu anos atrás, estava Luhan, sorrindo de forma terna para você. Ele não estava sozinho, entretanto, e as pessoas que o acompanhavam – você supôs que fossem seu staff – era responsável por conter o público.

 

Finalmente havia entendido porque tantas pessoas se juntaram no local e se perguntou porque fora o último a saber, mesmo que tantos desconhecidos já o soubessem.

 

“Você não mudou nada, Yixing.”

 

“Você também não mudou nada, Luhan.”

 

Vocês continuaram se encarando com os mesmos sorrisos direcionados e, naquele momento, você percebeu que a amizade tão forte que existia entre vocês ainda persiste. Você identificava nos olhos brilhantes de Luhan o mesmo carinho que existiu dez anos atrás, o mesmo senso de proteção que o levava a protegê-lo na escola.

 

Não era diferente consigo, entretanto; você ainda guardava os mesmos sentimentos por Luhan, ainda se sentia orgulhoso pelo caminho que seu amigo percorreu e a forma como alçou voo como sempre quis. Luhan ainda estava nas suas melhores memórias e nos seus mais sinceros desejos para o futuro.

 

“Você lembra quando disse que deixaria ao destino que se responsabilizasse pelo acaso que faria com que nos víssemos novamente?”

 

Yixing surpreendeu-se pela pergunta porque não imaginava que Luhan ainda se lembraria das palavras ditas uma década atrás através de uma carta que ainda hoje é guardada, mas assentiu, percebendo que subestimou a forma como Luhan também prezava a amizade entre ambos.

 

“Eu percebi que, assim como eu faria o meu próprio destino, não fazia sentido que deixasse ao acaso a responsabilidade de voltarmos a nos encontrar.” Luhan respondeu. “Eu senti muito a sua falta, Yixing.”

 

“Eu também sinto sua falta, Luhan.” Você respondeu, sincero. “Estou feliz que você tenha alcançado os seus sonhos. Demorou um pouco para que eu entendesse que poderíamos continuar a mesma dupla, mesmo que separados, e aqui estamos ainda, não é?”

 

“Sim, ainda estamos aqui.”

 

Tanto você quanto Luhan pareciam alheios às pessoas que os rodeavam, presos em sua própria redoma de nostalgia e saudade. Luhan não poderia ignorar as pessoas por muito tempo, então vocês concordaram que, após Luhan conseguir lidar com todos, poderiam ir para casa, onde Luhan conheceria sua família e poderiam colocar todos os dez anos de saudade em dia.

 

Mesmo que continuassem a se falar, seja por mensagens ou quando podiam fazer chamada de vídeo, você percebeu que nada se equiparava a ter o seu melhor amigo ao seu lado novamente. Os seus risos nunca seriam tão sinceros quanto quando Luhan estava ao seu lado.

 

Demorou um pouco para que você percebesse que vocês teriam uma eternidade juntos. Mesmo que as adversidades da vida pudessem se impor contra vocês, você sabe que conseguiriam vencê-las e continuar caminhando juntos. A sua eternidade sempre seria paralela a de Luhan, Yixing.


End file.
